


Everyone Deserves a Chance

by Nyborg



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyborg/pseuds/Nyborg
Summary: AN: I hoped you liked the first chapter! I'm still figuring out how to use this website but I hope you enjoyed this crap chapter of a crap fanfic, depending on how many reads and reviews I get, I may or may not continue writing this. This is my first fic, so any tips or suggestions are appreciated! Also feel free to leave ideas as/if the story progresses that you would like to see! Thanks for reading!Also does anyone know how to bold/underline/italicize text cuz I'm a noob sorryI don't go on here often, but I have more chapters posted on wattpad @Nyborg14





	

This is how it's always been, her, Dark Zelda, a mere shadow of the Princess of Hyrule. They were almost exactly the same - Almost. Princess Zelda, the young lady everyone knew to be beautiful, kind, generous, she'd never hesitate to lend a helping hand. She had a good heart and everyone in Hyrule adored her. Then there was her opposite, Dark Zelda. She was just as beautiful, but she was nowhere near as righteous. Dark Zelda was pure evil, she wouldn't hesitate to kill even the most innocent of living things, instead of giving, she took. Instead of helping, she wreaked havoc, she was one feared by all, for dare I say, she may even be more powerful than Lord Ganondorf himself. Dark Zelda may be the opposite of the Princess, but what makes her twice as dangerous is that she knows what the Princess knows, and that makes her all the more powerful.

There was no reason for her to kill innocent people, there never really was a reason. She was simply born that way. When she was created the only thing that ran through her mind was "someone's gonna die today", and that's all that ever runs through her mind.

Dark Zelda did what she always did, zip around, destroy villages, ruin lives, murder innocents. That's all she's ever done, that's all she'll ever do.

\- or so she thought

One day she was lazily burning some random village to the ground when she saw something- or someone to be more specific. She saw a boy, probably no older than 17, come from completely out of nowhere. He rode a horse, a strong one at that, with a chestnut coat and a white mane and tail. The boy wore a green tunic, with an oddly shaped hat she noticed. She watched as the boy fearlessly ran in to the fire -that she had created- and rescued the poor civilians that just so happened to have the unlucky fate of being found by yours truly. Knowing only hatred, anger, greed, and violence; she experienced a new emotion for perhaps the first time in her life: Confusion. As she watched this boy, all she could think was why is he saving all these people? He probably doesn't even know them! And even if he did.. why bother?. She stood among the flailing citizens, and she got an idea, an idea that would answer her curiosity, and hopefully give her an answer.

Another new emotion; hope, she'd never felt it before, and she didn't know why she was experiencing all of these new emotions all at once. But she ignored them and went along with her plan. With a smirk, she lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. Instantly, she was disguised as a civilian. She decided it'd be more believable if she blended in, so that's what she did. And just as she expected, the boy in green came to save the day, the Dark Princess meekly reached out to him, acting as if she were weak like the others, -which is probably impossible because, well you know, she's Dark friggin Zelda man-

As if on cue, he grabbed her hand without missing a beat, and hauled her on to his horse and out of the fire. He placed her down where the other rescued civilians were and was about to go back when she reached for his arm. "wait!" she said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. He paused and turned around to look at her, waiting for her to continue."why save us?" she asked "you don't even know us yet you rescue those who are in danger, why?" He gave her a cheeky grin before answering her; "why, because that's what heroes do!" he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Before she could ask him anything else, he was already gone, courageously running in to the flames to help those in need. Today was a very interesting day for Dark Zelda indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hoped you liked the first chapter! I'm still figuring out how to use this website but I hope you enjoyed this crap chapter of a crap fanfic, depending on how many reads and reviews I get, I may or may not continue writing this. This is my first fic, so any tips or suggestions are appreciated! Also feel free to leave ideas as/if the story progresses that you would like to see! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also does anyone know how to bold/underline/italicize text cuz I'm a noob sorry
> 
> I don't go on here often, but I have more chapters posted on wattpad @Nyborg14


End file.
